vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts
Summary Kingdom Hearts is a Japanese RPG video game series that presents a marriage between Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Boasting an in-depth plot akin to those of various Final Fantasy titles, Kingdom Hearts follows Sora and his fellow Keyblade Wielders through worlds both original and those featured in various Disney cinematic titles such as Beauty in the Beast, Hercules, The Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Carribian, Tron, and more. The series begins with Sora, the protagonist, as a happy-go-lucky resident of the tranquil Destiny Islands. He and his friends Riku and Kairi dream of escaping their solitary lives and experiencing foreign worlds. Before they can cast off, the Heartless, shadowy creatures who hunger for the hearts of people and worlds alike, plunge their island into darkness. Sora manages to escape to another world and there discovers that he can use the Keyblade, a powerful weapon capable of vanquishing Heartless. He is soon after recruited by Donald and Goofy, King Mickey's right hands, in the effort to fight the Darkness that threatens to overtake the entire Realm of Light. To save the cosmos, restore his world, and reunite with his friends, Sora embarks on a journey that's taking a really long time to conclude. The series spans 7 games so far, and the current arc will conclude with a 8th arriving (hopefully) sometime in the next few years. These games are, in order of the plot's chronology: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, 358/2 Days, Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, coded, Dream Drop Distance, and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III. Power of this Verse Kingdom Hearts is a very powerful verse, containing several or so FTL+ and Large Planet-level characters, which includes not only the series original characters (ex. Sora, Riku, Master Xehanort, etc.), but that of Disneys (for some of them, at least) and Final Fantasy. Not entirely surprising given the series's cosmological setting, as well as its development by Square Enix, whose Final Fantasy series is notoriously formidable. Also notable is the series's abundance of hax, which include gravity manipulation, time manipulation, spatial manipulation, mind manipulation, transfiguration, etc. These abilities are so common that even fodder Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters have regular access to many of them. Moreover, many of the main cast are shown as capable of resisting most of these hax, whether via the Keyblade or otherwise. With the upcoming games of KH3 and possible future games after it (given that Disney and Square Enix have yet to call an end to the series), it is very likely that the series will gain even more feats and possibly even a bigger power boost. The Worlds of Kingdom Hearts Disney Movies: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *The Little Mermaid *Winnie the Pooh *Tarzan *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Lilo & Stitch *Sleeping Beauty *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *"Steamboat Willie" *Pinnochio *Fantasia *Peter Pan *Hercules *Pirates of the Carribian: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Tron and Tron: Legacy *Mulan *Alice in Wonderland *The Lion King *Tangled (Upcoming world in KHlll) *Big Hero 6 (Upcoming world in KHlll) *Frozen (Possible upcoming world in KHlll) Originals: *The World That Never Was *Disney Castle/Town *Radient Garden/Hollow Bastion *The End of the World *Keyblade Graveyard *Traverse Town *Daybreak Town *Twilight Town *Destiny Islands *Castle Oblivion, formally known as "Land of Departure" Supporters Antvasima Lergondo AsuraDestructor The Everlasting (Huge KH fan) Undylan CrossverseCrisis (Likes the series, also finds the cosmetology and lore of the verse interesting) ThePerpetual PKThunderOkey KuuIchigo MarvelFanatic119 Pietro Maximoff Opponents Characters of this Verse Sora Riku Kairi Terra Aqua Ventus Vanitas Master Eraqus Dark Hide Phantom Disney: King Mickey Mouse Donald Goofy Yen Sid Pete Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts) Hades (Kingdom Hearts) Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts) Leon (Kingdom Hearts) Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts) Seven Guardians of Light: (Note: '''It's still unknown as to who may fully be part of the Guardians of Light due to Terra's unknown status) Sora Riku Kairi Mickey Ventus Aqua Terra/or Lea '''Original Organization XIII: Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Lexaeus Zexion Saix Axel Demyx Luxord Marluxia Larxene Roxas Xion True Organization XIII: ' ('Note: there are only 6 known members of this Organization Xlll as of KH: DDD) Master Xehanort Xemnas Xigbar Young Xehanort Saix Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Other: X-Blade Kingdom Hearts (World) Category:Verse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney